houseofnightfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Neferet Wheiler
thumb|222px|Neferet Wheiler"Es war eine Neferet, die ich nicht kannte. Sie war jung - höchstens so alt wie ich. Und sie war 'schön, auch wenn ihr langes Kleid auseinandergerissen war und man ihrem Körper darunter ansah, dass sie geschlagen worden war. Und zwar richtig übel." -Zoey Redbird, Verloren' Neferet alias Emily Wheiler ist die Hohepriesterin im House of Night und war zuerst Aphrodites und später Zoeys Mentorin. Zoey sieht sie im ersten und zweiten Band als Mutter, weil Neferet viel netter und fürsorglicher zu ihr war als ihre echte Mutter Linda. Doch hinter ihrer Maske aus Perfektion und Freundlichkeit ist Neferet eine böse, dunkle Kreatur, die mit der Finsternis im Bunde ist. Sie will unbedingt einen Krieg mit den Menschen und Zoey tot sehen... Früheres Leben Früher hieß Neferet noch Emily Wheiler und war im Jahre 1893 sechzehn Jahre alt. Ihre Mutter starb bei einer Todgeburt. Von da an war Emily die Frau des Hauses und musste Hausarbeit und gemeinnützige Arbeit erledigen, während ihre Freunde Spaß hatten. Ihr Vater wurde immer besitzergreifender, so dass Emily nur noch in Angst lebte und sich in ihrem Zimmer versteckte, wenn er Nachts betrunken nach Hause kam. Später kam sie auf die Idee, Arthur Simpton zu heiraten, damit sie von ihm wegkonnte, doch am Abend der Ankündigung vergewaltigte ihr Vater sie grausam. Sie floh zu Arthur, doch dem wurde alles zu viel und er ließ sie alleine. Dann wurde sie gezeichnet und nahm den Namen Neferet an. thumb|left|209pxEine Woche nach ihrer Zeichnung, ging sie zu ihrem Vater und erwürgte ihn als Rache mit der Halskette ihrer Mutter. Danach musste sie die Stadt verlassen und kam nach Tulsa. Aussehen Zoey beschreibt Neferet als einzigartig, hinreißend und schön wie ein Model oder ein Filmstar. Sie hat mandelförmige, unnatürlich moosgrüne Augen, ihr Gesicht ist herzförmig und ihre haut cremefarben. Ihre Haare sind kastanienrot und fallen ihr in vollen Wellen weit über die Schulter bis zur Taille. Sie hat eine schlanke, jedoch nicht magere, sondern eher weibliche Figur. Sie wird als sehr attraktiv beschrieben. Fähigkeiten Neferet hat eine Affinität zu Katzen und besondere Heilkräfte von der Göttin Nyx. Sie ist sehr intuitiv und kann Gedanken lesen (Von allen außer Aphrodite und Zoey). Außerdem hat sie Kräfte von der Finsternis. Sie herrscht über kleinere Tentakel, welche ihr gegen ihr Blut Personen töten oder quälen. Buchreihe thumb|152px|Jalana Bluebird als Neferet im Trailer Gezeichnet Neferet ist bei Zoey, als diese nach ihrem Sturz im House of Night aufgewacht ist. Sie war sehr fürsorglich zu Zoey und schwor ihrer Grandma Sylvia, dass Zoey in guten Händen sei. Sie ist Zoeys Mentorin und erlaubt ihr immer zu ihr zu kommen, wenn sie etwas brauche, egal ob Tag oder Nacht. Deshalb sah Zoey sie schon bald als Mutter an, da Neferet so viel fürsorglicher und netter zu ihr war. Neferet erzählt ihr außerdem, dass ihr Vater sie misshandelt hat und dass sie versteht, dass Zoey mit ihrer Familie nicht zurecht kommt. Bei Samhain entzieht sie Aphrodite die Macht über die Töchter der Dunkelheit und gibt diese Zoey. Betrogen In Betrogen begann Neferet sich immer seltsamer zu verhalten. Zum Beispiel sagte sie zu Aphrodite, dass die Göttin Nyx nichts mehr von ihr wissen will oder verkaufte Zoeys Ideen für die Töchter der Dunkelheit als ihre eigenen. Später sieht Zoey sie mit dem verstorbenen Elliott, welchem sie Blut gibt. Nachdem Zoey die roten Jungvampyre in den Tunneln unter dem Bahnhof findet, erzählt Stevie Rae ihr, dass Neferet dafür verantwortlich ist. Neferet erwischt Zoey und Heath und belegt sie mit einem Vergessenszauber, den Zoey jedoch bricht. Erwählt In dem dritten Teil der Reihe ermordet Neferet Professor Nolan, und stellt es so da, als hätten die Gottesfürchtigen diesen Mord begangen. Sie setzte Loren Blake darauf an, was mit Zoey anzufangen und auch mit ihr zu schlafen, was dieser auch hinkriegte. Danach lockte sie Erik dorthin, damit Zoey es sich mit ihm und ihren anderen Freunden verdirbt. Später tötete sie auch Loren, zur Strafe dafür, dass er versucht hatte sie und Zoey gleichzeitig zu besitzen. Sie schiebt es wieder auf die Menschen und kündigt deshalb einen Krieg gegen sie an. Ungezähmt Zoey und ihre Freunde erkennen, dass Neferet eine Tsi Sgili ist, also ein Wesen was sich vom Tod und von der Angst ihres Opfers ernährt. Sie erfahren auch, dass Neferet Kalona aus dem Inneren der Erde befreien will. Sie zwang Stark auf Stevie Rae zu schießen, da ihr Blut Kalona heraufbeschwören würde. Sie selbst tötet Shekinah mithilfe der Finsternis und stellt Kalona als Erebos und sich selbst als Nyx da. Gejagt Neferet heilt Zoey von ihren Wunden, hätte sie aber eigentlich lieber sterben gelassen. Der einzige Grund für ihre Rettung ist, dass Kalona meint, mit Zoey an ihrer Seite könnten sie den Rat umstimmen. Am Ende von Gejagt werden Neferet und Kalona von Zoey, ihrem Kreis, Schwester Mary-Angethumb|left|147px|Neferetla und Sylvia Redbird aus Tulsa verjagt. Versucht Kalona und Neferet stellen sich vor dem Rat als Erebos und Nyx da. Heath hört ein Gespräch zwischen den beiden, in dem Neferet die finsterste ihrer Seiten offenbart in dem sie Kalona von ihrer Ermordung an Professor Nolan und Loren Blake erzählt, welchen sie den Gottesfürchtigen in die Schuhe schieben wollte um einen Krieg anzuzetteln. Verbrannt Neferet ist höchst erfreut darüber, dass Zoeys Seele zerberst ist. Doch sie ist besorgt, dass einer ihrer Freunde sie zurück holt, weshalb sie mit Hilfe der Kräften der Finsternis Kalonas Geist in die Anderwelt schickt, damit dieser verhindert, dass Zoey jemals zurückkommt. Geweckt Neferet kommt zurück ins House of Night und tötet dort gleich Jack als Preis dafür, dass sie Kalonas Geist in die Anderwelt schicken konnte. Zu der Zeit des Unfalles war sie allerdings in einer Versammlung, weshlab Jacks Tod als Unfall gesehen wird. Später auf Jacks Trauerfeier bittet sie das gesamte House of Night und Zoey um Vergebung und gibt Kalona für alles die Schuld, in der Hoffnung Zoey würde ihr diese verwehren, damit diese vor dem ganzen House of Night schlecht da steht. Später tötet sie Zoeys Mutter Linda um ein Gefäß zu erschaffen. Bestimmt Neferet hat nun ihr Gefäß für die Drecksarbeit, so lässt sie ihn zum Beispiel mehrere Männer ermorden, die sie angeflirtet haben. Als sie von dem Offenbarungsritual von Linda Heffers Tod hört, ist sie entsetzt, weil niemand von ihrer Tat erfahren darf, also schickt sie Aurox dort hin und opfert Dragons Katze, damit er ihre Befehle auch sicher ausübte. Verloren Neferet merkt, dass ihr Gefäß beschädigt ist, und entführt Sylvia Redbird. Zuerst hat sie vor durch ihren Tod ein Neues zu erschaffen, doch schließlich ließ sie sie lange am Leben und beim Leiden, weil sie wusste, dass dies auch Zoey verletzen würde. Als Aurox kommt um Sylvia zu retten, schafft Neferet trotz der Macht der Elemente seine Bestie zu erwecken. Es scheint als hätte der Kreis keine Chance zu gewinnen, bis Zoey ihren Seherstein in einen Spiegel verwandelte, der Emily Wheilers zerschundenen und brutal geschlagenen Körper nach der Vergewaltigung von Barrett Wheiler. Daraufhin bricht sie zusammen und stürtzt vom Balkon des Penthouses, wo sich schließlich ihr Körper in mehrere Spinnen verwandelt. Neferets Fluch ''Hauptartikel:'' ''Neferets Fluch' Beziehungen Arthur Simpton Camille Barrett Wheiler ''Neferet und Barrett Wheiler Zoey Redbird Neferet und Zoey Kategorie:Tsi Sgili Kategorie:Hohepriesterin Kategorie:Blauer Vampyr Kategorie:Vampyr Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Finsternis Kategorie:Lehrer